


Bash

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Slurs, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladio nails the enemy.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Loqi Tummelt
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	Bash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Loqi Tummelt is an annoying little shit, but he looks damn good on the end of Gladiolus’ cock. 

He looks even better bent over some old dusty table in a random room of the Citadel, because that’s where Loqi dared to come: a whole delegation of Nifs, wandering right into Lucian territory. Gladiolus was told to keep his eye on the general. Then he realized that general was a tiny waif with a great ass, and things got interesting.

Even better, Loqi’s a wanton slut that _begged_ for Gladiolus’ dick the minute he realized how big it was. It didn’t take much. They both had to wait outside the council chambers as their respective lords talked inside, and Gladiolus made a point of adjusting himself in his trousers. Loqi’s eyes had instantly darted over. They’d gone hazy, dilated. Gladiolus flashed a cocky smirk, and then they were both scrambling for an abandoned room. It was much too easy to slam Loqi down face-first onto the table. His trousers came off without any fuss. Gladiolus _tried_ to do right by him—use a potion for lube and stretch him out right, but Loqi squirmed and pleaded and taunted Gladiolus for going easy on an enemy soldier. Enemy soldiers are one thing. But Gladiolus never lets _anyone_ take him raw, because he’d probably break them in two.

He still might break Loqi. Loqi’s _damn tight._ He clenches around Gladiolus’ dick and tries to rut back on it, moaning helplessly and squirming against the table. His cheek’s turned to it, completely flushed, hands spread and bracing himself along the flat surface. He doesn’t even try to get up. He’s too _wrecked_. Gladiolus controls everything. Gladiolus keeps one large hand between Loqi’s shoulder blades and holds him down, hips doing the rest. He slams into Loqi again and again, merciless, loving the way that the stupid Nif _screams_. He groans right after it, begging nonsensically for more. He’s so _desperate_ for it. The Empire must be a dreadfully dull place. Clearly, Loqi’s not getting ploughed enough. If he was in the Lucian army, he’d be kept more than satisfied—Gladiolus is sure the glaives would _love_ to take care of him. He’s a pretty little thing, with too light hair and a sweet face. It’s too bad he’s got a real mouth on him, and he keeps scowling. But maybe it’s good he’s a brat. Gladiolus wouldn’t be able to brutalize someone nicer. 

For Loqi, he goes all out. He’s ruthless, relentless, merciless. He fucks Loqi’s hole wide open, until Loqi’s shrieking and splattering the edge of the table. Gladiolus can even feel a chunk land on his boot. He snickers and just keeps going.

Loqi’s cries turn into useless moans. He reaches back to push brokenly at Gladiolus’ hips, but Gladiolus doesn’t stop. Gladiolus grunts, “That all you got, Nif? Do all of you have stamina that shit?”

Loqi snarls, “Shut up, peasant!” He glares up at Gladiolus but doesn’t even try to rise. He’s panting hard. He shudders at a particularly hard thrust. 

Gladiolus fucks him for a ridiculously long time, enjoying the Imperial surrender.


End file.
